


The Hazy Glow

by rakkel



Series: My Hands, Your Bones [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakkel/pseuds/rakkel
Summary: Taako had aneffecton Magnus. And maybe Kravitz did, too.





	The Hazy Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly  My Hands, Your Bones from Magnus's perspective.
> 
> Title is from Lose It by Oh Wonder

When his family had proposed a get-together, Magnus had been so stoked. They never saw each other enough these days, what with everyone's busy schedules and geography getting in the way. But he didn't have to worry about any of that tonight. He was gonna see Lup and Barry, Merle, Lucretia. He was going to see Taako. His friends, his family, they were finally reconnecting and Magnus had _so_ much to catch up on. 

He had maybe been a little overeager when he went to the liquor store, buying up far too much whiskey and grabbing wine coolers as an afterthought. His fingers hesitated before closing over Taako's favorite wine, but he bought it nonetheless. Hopefully, it'd make the elf smile. Get him just drunk enough so he smiles a lot and snorts when he laughs. Magnus grinned at the memory of drunk Taako, crossing his fingers that he'd see it tonight. He hurried and bought all the liquor, then started making his way to Merle's place. 

He wasn't surprised when Lup lit a bonfire in the middle of Merle's yard. He simply laughed it off and scooted his chair closer to the inferno. When Taako found the wine that Magnus had brought, the elf slinked up to him, bottle in hand, and thanked him. Magnus nervously rubbed the back of his neck, assuring him that it was no trouble. On sale, even. No big deal. 

He lost track of time and alcohol while he caught up with his friends. It was just so incredibly _good_ to see them all again. Magnus had missed them. Lucretia wore a genuine smile these days, like the one Magnus remembered. She finally looked happy, rested. She happily reported the progress and success of the Bureau of Benelovence, as well as little Angus's success at Taako's school. 

Lup excitedly told fascinating stories of her time as a reaper, telling her stories with extravagant hand motions and flames dancing on her fingertips. Halfway through a story about a necromancer, Magnus noticed the diamond ring shining on her finger. He couldn't remember that story for the life of him, but he remembered Barry's face when Magnus tackled the both of them in a bear hug. 

Merle chittered pleasantly about his community vegetable garden, his church camps, and his frequent lunch dates with Davenport. It was so good to see him. 

When he turned to finally catch up with Taako, he caught the elf kissing Kravitz. Magnus blushed and looked away until Taako was ready to talk. He was still holding the wine bottle, apparently claiming the whole thing for himself as he drank from the spout. Taako didn't have much to say, other than things were finally going well for him and he wondered when shit was going to hit the fan again. As he talked, though, he gripped Magnus's bicep, which proved sufficiently distracting. 

Things had finally settled down into calming, relaxing, when Magnus settled into a chair beside the reaper. He was excitedly talking about the whiskeys he'd brought when his eyes had followed Kravitz's to land on the elf in front of the fire. Dancing. 

_Oh._

Taako had never been shy, so Magnus had seen him dance plenty of times before, but this was... This wasn't funny or silly or just for fun. Taako's movements were downright _sensual_. Magnus almost felt like he shouldn't be watching, like it wasn't meant for him to see. But he couldn't look away if he tried. His throat had gone dry. He couldn't remember if he had a drink in his hand or not. Taako dropped his body low, then gyrated himself back into a standing position. 

Magnus was pretty self-aware, as men go. He knew he wasn't totally straight. He knew he had loved Julia more than anything in this lifetime. But at the same time, he had spent over a hundred years knowing Taako. He had a love for the elf that overpowered all human love, no matter how dear to him. Of course, he loved Taako. He loved everyone on his crew. 

But watching the elf spin, push his ass out, and run his hands over his own chest, Magnus wondered (not for the first time) how else he might love Taako. The elf was thin, small, especially compared to Magnus. He'd always made fun of him for it, but now the thought of how small Taako was caused a familiar strike of heat to shoot through Magnus's stomach. _Oh, fuck._

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Magnus barely registered Kravitz's voice, eyes glued to the silhouette in front of the flames. After a second, his brain caught up and he blushed, looking up at Kravitz. He'd been caught staring. The Grim Reaper caught Magnus staring at his boyfriend with a boner that could probably be seen from outer space. Fuck.

Magnus stutters out some bullshit excuse for himself but Kravtiz seems more amused than angry. Magnus needs to stop talking, can't quite connect with his mouth until he hears himself say "I can only imagine what he's like in-" STOP! Finally, his mouth listens. Too late. 

Kravitz merely lifts an eyebrow and turns back toward the elf. "Yes, I'm quite a lucky man."

Holy fuck, did he just do that? Magnus can feel his face burning with embarrassment, heat still churning in his stomach. Taako winks at Kravtiz, and the reaper is up and walking toward him instantly. Magnus almost wishes he could focus on anything else, but he can't. He can't force his eyes to turn away as Taako kisses Kravitz filthily in front of everyone. Everyone, fuck! Magnus had practically forgotten about everyone else, lost as he was in Taako. Those two didn't care though. 

Magnus can't hear them from here. Can't hear anything with the way the blood is rushing in his ears. But he sees Taako laugh, loud and obnoxious and beautiful. And then Taako is looking over Kravitz's shoulder, looking at him. His eyes connect with the elf's and they shine with mirth. What did Kravitz say to make Taako look at him like that? 

This is too much. Magnus's erection hasn't flagged at all, egged on by whiskey and glances. Taako and Kravitz are making out again, and he shouldn't be watching, he should look away. He stares, mouth dry. Then Taako is dragging Kravitz by the hand toward him, past him. They both give Magnus a lusty glance and then they're gone, no goodbyes to be said. Holy fuck. 

Magnus is standing as soon as they disappear. He's nicer than those two, so he quickly says goodbye to everyone, hopes to see them soon. And then he's gone, and the glass sphere that takes his home is moving too slow for his liking. He feels like he's on fire, burning from the inside. Finally, fucking finally, the sphere makes a descent into Raven's Roost, and Magnus runs out of it as soon as it touches ground. Then he's inside the house he built, leaning against the door, panting. Holy fuck, he was still hard. He closed his eyes to take a deep breath. He counted to ten. When he opens his eyes, his erection was still straining against his pants. 

Not going down the easy way, then. 

Sighing in resignation, Magnus reaches into his breeches, wrapping a meaty hand around himself. He immediately sighs in relief, stroking himself slowly. How could he let himself get like this? He hadn't seen Taako in months, sure, but he had spent years with the man. Magnus shouldn't be jizzing his pants at the sight of him. But _gods above and below,_ the way that man moved. Closing his eyes, Magnus pictured Taako dancing again. It was like Taako had been showing off, courting him, seducing him-- 

Not him. Kravitz. Magnus groaned when he remembered Taako's undead boyfriend. Gods, here he was, jerking off to his best friend when Death himself would probably have his head for this. His cock dribbled out a small amount of precome. Might as well finish, if he's damned for this. He leaned his head against the door and stroked himself faster now. He thought of Taako's small frame, how it would feel under Magnus's large hands. Smooth skin under his callouses. Another wave of heat went straight to Magnus's dick when he thought of how small Taako would be under him. He'd probably be loud as hell in bed. Magnus could shut him up though, a kiss here, a bite there. 

Taako would scream when Magnus pushed his fingers inside him. He'd be incomprehensible when Magnus pushed his thick cock into his small body. _Fuck,_ Magnus thought as he felt himself teetering closer and closer to his orgasm. His arm moved faster as he increased his speed. Taako talks a lot, he'd babble in bed. Magnus wouldn't care, fucking into him desperately. Wants to claim him, mark him up. So Kravitz would know where Taako had been. 

Just the thought of the reaper sends Magnus dangerously close to the edge, and he grips the base of his cock to prevent it. He takes a deep breath. Fuck, Kravitz. Magnus had eyes, he knew exactly how good looking the reaper was. And to keep up with Taako, he'd have to be... _something_ in bed. Magnus bit his lip around a moan, now imagining Kravitz looming over Taako, fucking him hard and fast. In Magnus's fantasy, Kravitz looked up, their eyes met, a flash of red, and Magnus was coming into his own hand. His head _thunk_ ed against the door as he frantically stroked himself through it.

After a few minutes, Magnus regained his composure. He waddled into the kitchen, washed the come off his hand before dabbing at the mess in his pants with a cloth. He thought shame would surely follow the climax, but no, he didn't necessarily feel bad about what he'd done. Taako and Kravitz _had_ been making out in front of him. Almost as if they liked the way Magnus was staring. 

It was a good night. Magnus couldn't wait until he saw everyone again. Until he saw Taako and Kravitz again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments or  
> @ drowninginships on tumblr  
> @ therakkel on Twitter


End file.
